everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowSpirit020
ShadowSpirit020 or Shadows, she/her is a 2015-introduced and all-around Driver/character. About Me I'm a 22 year old inspiring Digital Media and Web Technology college student in her final year and hopes to Graduate this Summer. I got into EAH first thanks to Jade the Tiger. Sometime l later, I made Jasper but then had to move her here because Myths were allowed - well I didn't know. Anyway, long story short, I moved here and loved it and now have about 10 OCs~ And thanks to some friends, making more I love Mythology so it goes well with me making a bunch! :D Where else to find me * Archive of Our Own: ShadowSpirit020 * Fanfiction.net: Shadows in Dark Skies * DeviantArt: ShadowSpirit020 * PokeFarm: ShadowSpirit020 * Tumblr: ShadowSpirit020 * Discord: ShadowSpirit020#5833 * Skype: I have a Skype but Message me on Discord if You wanna chat. To Do List So I don't forget LOL! For Me * Write out Seth Bomani's personality - Bullet List * Write out Sigrid Frey's personality - Bullet List * Update Cascade de Mare * Update Blaze Vulcan * Update Qing-Ge Xiang * Update Garrett Blackburn * Update Ragni Stormbringer * Update Quinton Swift * Write out Silje Spearbringer's outfits * Update Next Generation OCs * Make a Mythsona???? For Others * Art Trade with Jade-the-Tiger (Finished and posted on DeviantART) * Lunar Warrior Fanfic for WiseUnicorn * Talk to Wisey about possibly doing something with Astrid and Malia. :) * Fanfic for The Valkyrie Squad My Characters Ordered by Mythology alphabetically. '' Upcoming Royals Zain Reth King, son of Amun and Nekhbet, half-brother/cousin of Malia King. * 100% Jerk ** Jealous over Malia, since she's due to inherit the Throne as Ruler of the Egyptian Gods. ** He hates it. * Very "rough" around the edges * Cares for no one but himself really. * Thinks he's the one that should take over as future Ruler of the Egyptian Gods. * Hangs with the wrong crowd i.e. Heather von Olympus and gets stuck in her vision on the Royals and Rebels. Rebels Zhulan Yin, daughter of Guanyin * Doesn't care for the Royal-Rebel dispute. ** Aligns herself as a Rebel due to wanting to help everyone in the world. * Wants to help all the people in the world - even though that's probably impossible. * Has a weird thing that allows her to comfort even the most upset of people. * Is often found in Booksend helping Homeless shelters and Animal Shelters. * Roommate with Xihua Wang My Ships~ Soley My Characters * '''Sigeth - Seth Bomani x Sigrid Frey:' My number one pairing of my own ocs together. * Garrvy - Garrett Blackburn x Ivy Efiáltis: Double Greek Pairings are my jam! Son of the Phoenix and Daughter of Phobetor, weird combo but who cares! * Ocean Fire - Cascade de Mare x Ayden Kīlauea: All starts with Cascade meeting Ayden for the first time and the rest is history. With my Characters * [[The Valkyrie Squad|'The Valkyrie Squad']]:''' #SisterGoals #SquadGoals. * '''Lunar Warrior - Luna Lunarmoon X Silje Spearbringer: They are so freaking cute. The antisocial and the nervous warrior. * WarWar - Achilles Areios x Quinton Swift (broke up): Well...they were together but issues and other drama causes them to end it. How sad. * Chaos and War - Son of Apep x Quinton Swift: No idea yet. But Cleopatra Aset's ex and the son of Minerva SOMEHOW end up together in a weird chaotic, warfareish, jerkish way. * Nightmares and Discord - Ivy Efiáltis x Erin Discord: Cousins for the win! They love each other and will always be there for one another. * Felines and Wars - Seth Bomani x Bast Kat: Another Cousin Ship! These kitties are always together! * Egyptian Trio - Cleopatra Aset x Seth Bomani x Bast Kat: Not much to say on this. This trio's been together since they were young! Seth and Bast are always there for Cleo and are her baby's Uncles! * Fire and Water - Moana Makamae x Ayden Kīlauea: Hawaiian Deity friends. Moana is always there to help Ayden out! Friends' Characters * Zerin - Zane von Olympus X Erin Discord: First Pairing that are not my OCs! * Mythic B*tches - Heather von Olympus X Juniper Regina: This is just mega awesome, the pairing. It's awesome! * Warrior Cat - Liv Mercybringer X Bast Kat: OCs that belong to 2 of my best friends; both are extremely well thought out.. Next Generation * Luna and Silje do not have children due to the both of them not being "parent" best. But they do play the role of "Aunties". Notes * Valen is the gender-fluid adoptive child of Seth and Sigrid, having taken him in when he was 10 (Cleo being newborn). ** Because he is not the Blood Child of Seth or Sigrid, he cannot take either of their Destinies. Their first born blood child will take Seth's while the second will take Sigrid's. * Serena and Soren are fraternal identical twins * Dusk and Pyrrah are fraternal twins. Pet OCs Notes * Each dragon is able to control the element based on the type of dragon they are. ** Fire dragons can control fire. ** Water dragons can control water ** Ice dragons can control ice, and sometimes snow. ** Earth dragons can control earth. ** Lightning dragons can control lightning ** Wind dragons can control wind. * It is rumored that Black Beauty is related to Raven Queen's dragon Nevermore, due to him also being able to change his size. ** It is later revealed that Black Beauty is related to Nevermore and he is her brother. Fanfictions/Stories Normal Setting [[Dragon Games: Fairy Tales vs. Mythos|'Dragon Games: Fairy Tales vs. Mythos']]:''' A somewhat sequel to the original Dragon Games. A little while after the end of the Evil Queen disaster and return of the Dragon Games, the Mythos Kids are getting into the Sport! With help from Ivy Efiáltis' good friend and dragon expert Jasper Rai, the Mythos Kids are getting their dragons, and some of the Fairy Tales are too! Alternate Universes Modern Setting '''Superhero AU - Justice Academy: Welcome to Justice City! The home to many supers and villains. Over at Justice Academy, the future heroes of tomorrow begin to train there to one day take over their parents. (Being Rewritten!) No Name - 'Featuring Nikolas "Niko" Rai-Claus and Cleo Bomani: Niko Ryan lived a normal life, he had a loving mother and a best friend. But what he wished he had was a father. He wants to know who his father is. His mother doesn't talk about him and all Niko knows is that his mother met his father in college but then split. Doll Lines [[Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales (Doll Line)|'Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales]]:' ''Dragon Games: Mythos vs. Fairy Tales is a fandom Doll Line that is tied to a fanfiction of the same name. [[Justice Academy (Doll Line)|'''Superhero: Justice Academy]]: Superhero: Justice Academy is a fandom Doll Line that is is tied to a fanfiction of the same name. Trivia * Shadows was born in China but was adopted a six-months old and brought to the USA. She's been living in the USA since then. * Shadows is in her final year of College working for a Digital Media and Web Technology Major.Category:Driver